


Pent Up

by Joycee



Category: White Collar
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4661019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joycee/pseuds/Joycee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter becomes enraged when Neal gets caught in a caper with Mozzie and punishes him with restriction of his radius and isolation and rough sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pent Up

Neal felt obligated. After everything Mozzie had done for him, he couldn't say no when Mozzie needed help. It was really a trivial matter, but it was important to Mozzie.

"You know how much trouble I'll be in if we get caught, don't you?" Neal complained. "I've just managed to get Peter's trust back."

Mozzie pouted, "Well, if that's all that's important to you, then just forget it. I remember when you weren't scared of anything, Neal."

"Who said I'm scared?" Neal scoffed. "I just want to be sure you know what's at stake for me. You don't have a 2 mile radius and the FBI breathing down your neck every minute."

"Mon frere, don't worry. This is easy in, easy out. Your part is just to create a distraction for me. Anyway, it's your turn to do me a favor, isn't it?" Mozzie wheedled.

Neal said, "Yeah, yeah, I said I'd do it. Let's get it over with."

Mozzie reassured him, "Don't worry, the Acey Deucey bar is easily within your radius. Who will ever know?"

"I said okay," Neal reminded him. Let's go."

Mozzie had left a deck of marked cards on a table in a back room used for gambling where he had won a lot of money. He needed to get it back without attracting any attention. Neal's job was to create a distraction in the bar in front while Mozzie unobtrusively slipped into the back room and retrieved his cards.

When they got there, Neal took one look and said, "What is this Mozz? Ladies Night?!"

Mozzie hid his embarrassment. "Did I forget to mention that?"

Neal sighed and said, "Yeah you did, Mozz. Did you cheat a bunch of ladies at cards?"

Mozzie replied indignantly, "Hey, they're very good players!"

Neal grumbled, "After tonight, I don't owe you anything."

Mozz grinned and said, "Come on, Neal, this will be a piece of cake for you."

Neal got a drink at the bar and then approached a table of young women with his most charming smile. He was wearing a blue knit shirt that showed off his pretty eyes and his muscled chest and a nice pair of snug grey slacks. The women noticed him approaching and gave him encouraging smiles, glancing at one another with excitement. 

Neal said, "My friend seems to have abandoned me. Mind if I sit down for a minute?" They definitely didn't mind. They introduced themselves and Neal said, "Gary Rydell. Nice to meet you. What are you ladies celebrating tonight?"

"Good looking men!" one of the women ventured and giggled. She was pretty and Neal turned his attention to her. "What will you do if you find one?" he teased.

The others at the table giggled and one of them said, "We'd fight over him!"

Neal was amused and kept up the banter, careful to spread his flirtations around. "Well, I don't suppose I'd qualify," he said suggestively.

That caused a lot of tittering and nodding. As Neal and Mozzie hoped, they were beginning to attract some attention in the room full of inebriated women.

"But how would you decide who gets me?" Neal asked playfully. "I guess you could draw straws....or I have another idea. You could take turns. But how do we decide who goes first?"

Neal noticed that Mozzie had disappeared so he assumed he got into the back room. One of the women brought Neal another drink and he was starting to enjoy himself.

They started a contest with Neal as the prize and Neal definitely became the center of attention in the room. The women were getting raucous competing over him and they kept buying him drinks. 

Neal wondered what had happened to Mozzie, but he wasn't quite sure how long he had been gone. Suddenly, he saw him hurrying across the bar towards the door. He gave a curt nod to Neal and kept walking. Then Neal saw a large angry man following right behind Mozzie.

Neal tried to make his excuses to the ladies and say it was time for him to leave, but they were having none of it. As he tried to gracefully insist that he had to go, he saw Mozzie and his pursuer disappear out the door.

Neal was feeling the effects of the drinks and it was slowing him down. He heard the door open again and the large man entered pushing Mozzie ahead of him. Neal knew he had to do something, so he tipped over his drink and the chair he had been sitting in, making it look like an accident. 

A couple of women screamed and Neal made a break for the door, grabbing Mozzie and pulling him along with him. As soon as they got outside, they slammed the door and ran down the street as fast as they could. At the end of the block, they turned the corner. 

Mozzie carefully peeked around the corner to see if anyone had followed them, but no one had. As he turned back to Neal, they both began laughing hysterically. "Whew, Mozz, that was a close one," Neal said. 

"Just like old times, eh my friend?" Mozzie said proudly. They started walking home and Neal asked Mozzie, "What happened back there? Did you get your cards?"

Mozzie held up the deck and beamed. "Just a little too close for comfort, but they can't prove anything now."

Neal reminded him, "OK, but we're even now, remember?"

Mozzie retorted, "Oh like you were really suffering! Those ladies were eating you up!"

Neal admitted, "I've had worse jobs."

When he got home, Mozzie said goodnight and left and Neal went to bed.

The next morning, Neal was awakened early by a phone call from Peter. Neal had a headache from the drinks the night before, so he groaned, "Hello" and sighed. He was totally unprepared for Peter's anger.

"What did you do last night, Neal?" Peter asked tensely.

"Nothing. Went out with Mozz. Why?" Neal asked cautiously.

"Any idea where Mozzie is now? Peter asked.

"No, he's not here. Why? Is there a problem?" Neal was getting worried.

"Oh, there's a big problem," Peter replied ominously. "You stay right there. I'm coming to pick you up."

"Peter, what's the matter?" Neal pleaded. "Has something happened?"

When Peter arrived, Neal was dressed for work. He was anxious to know what Peter was so upset about. He wondered if something could have happened to Mozzie.

Peter walked into Neal's apartment without being asked. He held up a handful of photographs in front of Neal and asked threateningly, "Have fun at the Acey Deucey last night, Gary?"

Neal tried to see the photos, but Peter wouldn't give them to him. "What's the matter, Peter? Come on, just tell me. I have no idea what you're so upset about."

Peter said sarcastically, "No idea, huh?" He laid the photos out on Neal's table.

Neal blushed when he saw that they were all photos of him laughing and flirting and having a good time with the ladies the night before. He looked a little drunk. Neal asked quietly, "Did somebody take these with a cell phone?"

Peter said caustically, "Oh yeah, a whole lot of somebodies took photos with their cell phones. And you haven't seen the videos yet."

Neal sat down and hung his head, but he protested, "Well, it's a little embarrassing, but I still don't know what you're so upset about. I'm over 21 and I was within my radius."

Peter laid another photo down and asked, "Care to explain this one?" Clearly visible in the background was Mozzie being followed by the large menacing man on their way out of the bar.

Neal sighed, "OK, Mozz was with me."

Peter's eyes flashed with anger. "That large gentleman called NYPD and reported that, while you created a distraction, the short bald guy robbed the bar."

Neal gasped, "Peter, that's a lie!"

Peter looked tired. He sounded depressed as he said, "Why did I think that's what you were going to say? Neal, do you expect me to believe that you just happened to be entertaining a bar full of women on 'Ladies Night' at an obscure bar a mile and a half from here? What was Mozzie doing? Why was the angry man following him? Come on, don't lie to me!"

Neal looked down again and said, "It's not what it looks like. Mozz didn't steal anything. Well, he didn't steal any money anyway."

Peter sighed, "Come on, Neal. The whole story."

Neal explained, "Mozzie left a deck of marked cards there when he was playing poker earlier. He wanted to go back and get them before anyone found them. He asked me to create a distraction."

Peter said, "So naturally, you did." Neal nodded. Peter said, "Never mind that Mozzie was cheating at cards in an illegal gambling establishment. How do you know he didn't rob the place?"

Neal said, "Because Mozz is not a thief, and anyway, he would have told me."

Peter was exasperated and a vein on his forehead stood out as he pointed out the inconsistency. "Mozzie isn't a thief, but he would have told you if he stole the money."

Neal put his head in his hands and sighed. "Peter, you just don't understand." His head really ached.

Peter grabbed Neal by the collar of his shirt and pulled him up to face him. "You're damn right I don't understand! I don't understand why you do things like this. I've given you every opportunity. I was just starting to think I could trust you again, but every time I do, you make me sorry!"

Neal tried to placate him. "Peter, all I did was try to help Mozzie with a small favor. You know he's always there for me when I need him. He always has been. I just couldn't tell him no. But I still don't believe he stole any money from that bar."

Peter anguished, "Don't you see that it doesn't matter what you believe or how a good a friend you think Mozzie is? The only reason I'm here instead of the police is because someone recognized your picture at the police station and called me."

Neal retorted, "Well, I'm sorry I embarrassed you. Why don't you just let them arrest me?"

Peter's face turned deep red and he pushed Neal up against the table. "Don't you dare give me attitude! This isn't just about me. You're the one who's in danger of going back to prison. I'll just be demoted at work."

Neal felt humiliated and lashed out, "Go ahead, Peter, hit me. You know you want to. Go ahead. Beat me up!"

Peter looked like he might just do it and then he let go of him. "I'm not going to give you the satisfaction. Now, where's Mozzie?"

Neal shrugged, "I don't know. He left last night. I could try to call him."

Peter said, "You could try, but I bet he won't answer. The police are searching for him. He's disappeared."

Neal pressed a preset number on his phone, but Peter was right. There was no answer.

Neal said, "Well, he'll surface when he's ready."

Peter smirked, "Still sure he didn't steal the money?" Neal just nodded.

Neal asked, "So are you going to turn me in to the police now?"

Peter said, "They're probably going to want to talk to you, but there's no warrant for your arrest right now."

Neal asked, "Is there a warrant for Mozzie?" Peter nodded and Neal said, "Well, that's why he disappeared. He would have been alerted right away."

Peter said impatiently, "If he's not guilty, why didn't he just turn himself in?"

Neal gave him an incredulous look. "Mozzie?!" He said derisively. "You know better than that."

Peter nodded and studied Neal quietly, trying to decide what to do. Finally he said, "How many feet would you say it is to go through this apartment from the terrace to the front door?"

Neal looked confused. "I don't know. A hundred?"

Peter mused, "Hmm, about 35 yards then. Tell you what I'm gonna do. I'm going to change your anklet's radius to 50 yards. Any time you go outside that radius, you will be with me or the marshalls will pick you up and book you for breaking the terms of our agreement."

Neal looked horrified. "Peter, no, you can't! That's not what our agreement was."

Peter told him, "Well, I'm ending the old agreement. This is the new one. Take it or leave it."

Neal cried, "But I might as well be a prisoner."

Peter nodded and said, "But in a very nice prison, wouldn't you say?"

Neal bit his lip and nodded. He saw he had no choice. 

Peter said, "I've got to get to work. I'll be back this afternoon. Let me know if you hear from Mozzie."

Neal pouted seductively, hoping to appeal to Peter. "I'm sorry, Peter. I didn't even want to go with Mozz last night."

Peter said irritably, "Yeah, it's obvious from those photos you were suffering."

Neal couldn't think of anything to say to that so he just flung himself down on his couch and tried to look pitiful.

Peter smiled at Neal's obvious attempt to manipulate him. "See you later, Neal," he said as he walked out the door.

Neal immediately tried to call Mozzie again, but there was still no answer. He sighed and changed out of his suit into more comfortable clothes and tried to think. He couldn't believe that Mozzie had really stolen the money from the bar. He thought it was probably just the bar owner's way of trying to get the gambling losses back.

Neal called several other people who might know where Mozzie was, but no one had seen or heard from him. Then Neal turned his attention to how to get to himself out of trouble with Peter. He tried not to think about his new restricted boundaries and told himself he didn't want to go anywhere anyway.

When Peter returned to Neal's apartment that afternoon, he immediately grabbed Neal and backed him up against the door without saying a word. He kissed him brutally and ground into him. 

Neal couldn't hide his shock and he was immediately hard. Peter was usually a gentle and considerate lover and Neal was excited by this aggressive rough approach.

Peter unbuckled his belt and dropped his trousers and pushed Neal to his knees to suck him. Peter roughly thrust his hard cock back towards Neal's throat. Neal automatically swallowed and Peter pushed in further. He continued until his balls were touching Neal's lips. 

Tears were running down Neal's face, but his blue eyes looked steadily up at Peter as he struggled to swallow him. He gagged a little as Peter began to fuck his mouth, pulling out slowly and then surging back in.

Peter threw back his head and let all his frustration flow out through his cock, finally pouring hot semen down Neal's throat. As he withdrew, he briefly brushed his hand across Neal's face.

Neal stayed on his knees, quietly looking up at Peter, his eyes full of fear and lust. Peter pulled up his pants and then he told him, "Get up, Neal."

Neal complied nervously. Peter commanded, "Undress." Again Neal quickly obeyed. Peter gazed at the beautiful chiseled body in front of him. Neal's cock was still erect.

Peter walked over and ran his fingers along it. "What do you want, Neal?" Peter asked.

Neal was trembling and replied, "You." Peter shook his head. "You don't deserve it," he said sternly. He let go of Neal and turned around and walked out the door.

Neal felt forlorn and dropped to the floor, his erection wilting. Obviously, Peter was determined to punish him. Neal wondered when Peter would come back and what he would do the next time.

After he had recovered a little bit, Neal resumed trying to find Mozzie, without success. Then he got on the computer to see what he could find out about the burglary of the bar. 

He was mortified when he found a news article with a photo of him obviously enjoying himself with a table full of cheering women. Thankfully, his name was not mentioned. He was referred to only as "the suspect's companion."

Neal buried his head in his arms. He felt like crying. Eventually, he comforted himself with some wine and finally fell asleep.

In the morning, the door to his apartment opened while Neal was still in bed. Peter strode across the room to the bed. Neal looked up and said, "What time is it?"

Peter told him to shut up and began to remove his pants. Neal stared at him in fascination, not knowing what to expect. Then Peter took hold of him and flipped him onto his stomach. Peter quickly pulled Neal's pajama bottom down so his ass was exposed and then barked, "Get on your hands and knees."

Neal numbly did what Peter told him. He heard his drawer open and then Peter climbed onto the bed behind him. Peter roughly smeared some lube over Neal's hole and stuck a couple of fingers in. He quickly followed with his fully aroused cock and plunged into Neal.

Neal gasped and let out a small cry. His own cock hung limply between his legs until Peter began to stimulate his prostate and then he became fully engorged. Peter's thrusts were painful and exquisitely pleasurable at the same time and Neal began to moan.

Peter continued to stroke deeply and Neal begged him, "Peter, my cock, it hurts. Hold me." In response, Peter just used his knees to spread Neal's legs so he could grind against the mattress. 

Neal whimpered and the sound drove Peter to climax. He withdrew his cock and washed himself and dressed and left without saying a word or looking back.

Neal heard the water run and the door close. He put his hand around his cock and stroked furiously until he gasped and came. Then he collapsed on the bed and cried. He felt like he had been raped, but it was Peter. It just didn't feel like Peter. 

Neal spent the rest of the day moping around and watching the door apprehensively.

When Peter returned late that afternoon, Neal tensed as soon as the door opened. He said, "Pppeter...." And tried not to look as scared as he felt.

Peter walked directly over to where Neal sat on the couch in his pajama bottoms. Peter untied the waist string and gently pushed them down enough to expose Neal's cock.

In spite of Neal's apprehension, he responded immediately to Peter's soft touch. Peter put a finger under Neal's chin and turned his face toward him and then he kissed him deeply. When Neal tried to reciprocate, Peter withdrew.

Peter calmly stimulated Neal's penis until he could see he was beginning to get uncomfortable. Then he expertly jerked him off until he groaned and spurted cum into the air. 

Peter patted Neal's cock affectionately and kissed his mouth again. Then he stood up and asked, "Hear anything from Mozzie yet?" 

Neal just stared at him and shook his head. He stammered again, "Pppeter...."

Peter just looked at him and said neutrally, "I'll see you tomorrow."

When he left, Neal felt bereft. He finally got up and showered and then he tried to numb himself with wine until he could sleep.

Neal woke early, waiting to see what Peter would do when he came in. But he didn't come. By noon, Neal was a nervous wreck. When Peter finally walked in, Neal startled badly. He looked at Peter like a deer in the headlights.

Peter took off his jacket and sat down. "Any word from Mozzie?" he asked calmly.

Neal said warily, "No, no one knows where he is."

Peter looked at Neal levelly. "Why don't you sit down, Neal? You're not afraid of me, are you?"

Neal sat gingerly on the edge of a chair and looked back at Peter cautiously. "Nnno....not really," he said softly. Then he asked, "Should I be?"

Peter just continued to look at him. "I don't know. What do you think?" he answered.

Neal broke and begged, "Peter, please, don't be mad at me." He went over to Peter and knelt down in front of him, looking up at him helplessly.

Peter asked, "What do you want, Neal?"

Neal attacked Peter's crotch, hastily undoing his belt and zipper and pulling his cock out. Before Peter could even become erect, Neal started tonguing the head of Peter's cock, wrapping his hand around the shaft as it grew in his hand. Then he sucked him into his mouth and sensually licked him with his tongue. 

Neal was a master at blow jobs and Peter was soon moaning and jerking in and out of his mouth as Neal cupped his balls and played with the base of his throbbing wet cock. Peter cried out and exploded in an intense orgasm. His eyes still closed, he stroked Neal's soft hair.

Then Peter leaned forward and kissed the top of Neal's head. He stood up and zipped his pants back up, picked up his jacket, and headed for the door without a word.

Neal called out, "Peter, wait!" Peter turned and asked coldly, "Yes?" Neal just bowed his head and shook it because he didn't know what to say.

At this point, Neal was useless for anything except worrying and brooding. He was thoroughly confused by Peter's behavior and felt powerless to influence him. He wondered how long this would continue and most of his attention was focused on listening for Peter's steps on the stairs.

That evening, Peter didn't come. Neal drank some wine but that made him more emotional and he ended up crying himself to sleep. Morning came, but Peter didn't show up. Noon came and went and there was still no sign of him.

Neal stared at his phone and wondered if he could call him. Finally, when Peter didn't show up after work, Neal punched in his number. Elizabeth Burke answered. 

Neal tried to sound normal and greeted her as casually as he could. "Hi Elizabeth, this is Neal. Is Peter around by any chance?"

Elizabeth responded, "Oh hi, Neal. Yeah, he's here, but he just he went out to walk Satchmo. That's why I answered his phone. Want me to tell him you called?"

"Yeah," said a dejected Neal. "I guess so." When he hung up, he felt incredibly depressed. Peter was home with his wife, out walking his dog, obviously unconcerned about Neal.

Neal decided he definitely needed something stronger than wine to drink. He found a bottle of brandy and started on that. Since his appetite had been depressed, he had eaten very little and the alcohol went to his head pretty quickly.

He decided to call Peter back, but he just got his message. Neal left a confused, drunken message for him saying, "Peter, please don't be mad at me. I miss you. I don't want you to be mad. Please. I promise I won't do anything wrong. I miss you."

He clicked the phone off and tried not to cry. The brandy left him feeling numb and dizzy and he nodded off still sitting up. He didn't hear the door open.

Peter softly closed the door and looked at Neal passed out on the couch. His face looked so sweet while he was sleeping and he appeared very vulnerable and soft in his t shirt and pajama bottoms.

Peter decided he had tortured him enough so he quietly went over and sat down beside Neal. He put his arms around him and cuddled him, pulling his head onto his chest. Neal opened his eyes and sighed happily. He thought he must be dreaming.

Peter petted Neal's hair and then he bent over and gently kissed his mouth. Neal snuggled up and kissed him back, still not awake. Peter just cradled him and rubbed his face against Neal's head.

Finally, Neal opened his eyes and looked up to find Peter smiling lovingly at him. Neal was confused and reached up to touch Peter's face. "Is it really you?" he asked sleepily. Peter nodded and felt Neal relax in his arms, a blissful look on his face.

"Do you forgive me?" Neal asked quietly. Peter nodded again, not trusting himself to speak. Then he pulled Neal up and kissed him deeply. Neal responded with passion and they enjoyed kissing and exploring each other with their tongues.

Neal rose to his knees and straddled Peter's lap. He put his hands on Peter's shoulders and lowered himself enough to rub Peter's cock with his own and then sank to the floor and rested his head on Peter's lap. Peter scooped him up and carried him to bed. He lay down beside him and pulled him into a close hug.

Neal whimpered and stroked Peter's back through his shirt. He was too drunk and too grateful for Peter's caresses to show any sexual initiative. Peter was exhausted and he felt relieved to be so comfortable with Neal again. They fell asleep feeling warm and safe in each other's arms.

During the night, Peter got up to go to the bathroom. When he came back, he smiled at Neal stretched out face down on his pillow. He brushed his hand over the small of Neal's back, but Neal only sighed contentedly. Peter undressed and lay down next to him and went back to sleep.

In the morning, Neal opened his eyes to see Peter naked lightly snoring beside him. He realized that it hadn't just been a dream last night, that Peter had really come to him. Neal slipped his pajamas off and began to run his hands over Peter's body.

Peter woke up and looked into Neal's eyes. "Good morning, Sunshine," he said.

They spent the morning in bed, kissing, caressing, licking, sucking, teasing, and stroking each other. Finally as their excitement was at fever pitch, Neal said urgently, "Peter, fuck me."

Peter reached for the lube and lovingly applied it. He pressed his cock lightly against Neal's hole and began to tease him. 

Neal pushed Peter over onto his back and mounted him. He impaled himself with a sharp intake of breath. He began to rock until he was comfortable and then moved his hips in a circular motion.

Peter rolled them both over so he was on top again. As he fucked Neal, they were both moaning with every breath. Neal's legs were spread wide and bent up in the air. Peter got on his knees and rocked into him.

Peter reached up and enclosed Neal's straining cock and Neal thrust up into him. Peter told him, "You're so hot," and Neal lost it, coming in waves and screaming, "Oh yes, Peter!"

Peter plunged into Neal jerkily as he came inside him, saying, "Oh god." Then he collapsed onto Neal, his cock slipping out. Neal held him tight and wrapped his legs around him.

They lay there breathing heavily, Neal placing little kisses on Peter's neck and shoulders. Peter rolled off of Neal and pulled him over for a long deep kiss. 

When they pulled apart little, Peter saw tears leaking from Neal's eyes. He reached up and brushed them away, replacing them with soft kisses.

Neal buried his face in Peter's shoulder and Peter petted him, telling him, "It's okay, it's okay now." He continued to hold him tight and stroke his back and his hair. He rocked him a little.

The silence was broken by Peter's phone. He scrambled to retrieve it. "Burke," he said curtly. He listened, saying "Mmm, hmm" and "Okay," and looking over at Neal.

Neal was immediately apprehensive. He stared wide eyed at Peter, waiting for him to finish his conversation. When Peter put the phone down, he came over and sat next to Neal on the side of the bed. 

He reached out and ran his fingers along Neal's abs. Neal looked at him questioningly. Peter said, "That was NYPD. They found the money the bar owner claimed was stolen stashed in a hole in the wall in the bar. The guy confessed and admitted that he had falsely accused Mozzie."

Neal let out his breath and smiled with relief. "I knew Mozzie didn't take that money."

Peter said, "He cheated at cards in an illegal gambling establishment. I doubt if he'll be charged, though." He looked at Neal and ran his finger down the length of his chest to his pelvis. 

Peter said seriously, "I need you to behave, Neal. No cons, no participation in illegal schemes."

Neal nodded. "I think you made your point this week. I've been so miserable."

Peter put his arm around Neal's shoulders and pulled him close. He said, "I had to find a way to make an impression on you." 

Neal sat up straighter and said, "Does this mean you'll change my radius back to two miles?"

Peter laughed and told him, "Neal, I never changed it. I just told you I was going to."

Neal marveled, "And I believed you. You're a pretty good con yourself, Peter."

Peter hugged him again and said, "I learned from the very best."

**Author's Note:**

> White Collar characters were created by Jeff Eastin for the series on USA TV.


End file.
